A cabbie story
by Dayaboo
Summary: The way I wish OTBB ended and all the rest of the episodes of cabbie as a couple.
1. Chapter 1 one thousand berry balls

**So this is my other story 'ohsnapitzlara' edited for me! Thanks! I really love cabbie and I also have another idea for a cabbie story too so that will be posted soon. Hope u enjoy. This is basically how I wanted OTBB to end and all the rest of victorious episodes of cabbie as a couple.**

Robbie's POV

" Can I tell you a secret?" I ask Cat.

" Sure," she smiles at me.

I tell her my secret then I feel so close to her that I can't hide my feeling anymore. I've loved that cutie for two years, she's so pretty and everyone wants to date her. I have to make her mine. I lean in for a kiss. Cat doesn't object. Finally, I've made her mine.

Cat gasps and runs off as my spirit sinks. She gets on her bike and I just have to give up. She kept running away when I tried to ask her to the cow wow and then when I finally get to kiss her, she runs away.

Cats POV

" Can I tell you a secret?" Robbie asks me.

I smile happily.

" Sure," I reply

Robbie whispers in my ear. Then he kisses me.

Oh my god! I can't believe it! My thoughts start flowing. I want to date Robbie but I don't want things to be awkward between us. Now that kiss had made things very awkward. I can't face him now! I gasp and run to my bike. I drive to the safety of my home.

As soon as I get there I try to calm myself down but I can't.

I think about Beck and Jade. When they were broken up, they were hardley even friends. They only sat together and stayed near each other because of the rest of if that happens to Robbie and I?

I think about calling Tori or Andre. Then I remember how they sent me over to Jade and she listened to me only because of Tori and Andre sent her to me. Does anyone want to talk to me? Or do they think i'm too dumb? They think it'll be silly. I can't help but burst out crying. The only person who would listen to me is Robbie, and that is not an option considering what happened at school today.

I squeeze Mr. Purple tightly since he's my only real friend. He makes a rude noise. Why does he always do that to me? I throw him across the room and start crying harder. I soon hear the doorbell ring and my mom answers.

" Hi Mrs. Valentine," I hear a familiar voice.

Robbie! Oh god! Isn't my night bad enough without this awkwardness? I force myself to be quiet to listen to this conversation.

" Hi Robbie, is Cat expecting you?" My mom asks.

" No, Cat sort of ran off upsettingly during the dance and I wanted to check on her." Robbie explains.

Awww Robbie is so cute! I cry harder in confusion on why I love him, but don't want to date him.

" Shes in her room," my mom tells him.

Oh no! I hear footsteps climb the stairs to my room. Then I get a knock on my door.

" Cat, its Robbie. Are you ok?" Robbie asks through the door.

Well what does he think? Oh yeah, he doesn't know.

" No," I cry out," Go away."

Robbie opens the door anyway. Didn't he hear me?

" Cat," Robbie rubs my shoulder kindly. I start to cheer up a little bit but I still can't speak to him yet.

" I'm sorry about the awkwardness that I started, but I had to make you mine. If you don't feel that way about me then I'm sorry. Can we just forget this night ever happened?" he looks upset.

I have to forgive him. I can't help but be unable to keep my feelings back either. I lean in for a kiss. He looks at me, scared that I'll run away again. Once he sees I won't, he leans in to me again.

" Thanks for making me feel better," I say, smiling gratefully.

Robbie's POV

"No problem," I say still unable to believe that I'm now dating Cat Valentine.

That's right, a happy ending for Cat and me. My new girlfriend!

**CABBIE! **


	2. Chapter 2 Robbie sells Rex

Robbie's POV

I take Cat and Rex into the Janitors closet and quickly explain about the offering to sell Rex.

" I don't know what to do Cat," I say helplessly. I can't help but start to cry. Cat places a hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

" Man up boy," Rex says annoyed.

I'll miss him saying things like that to me if I sell him.

" Robbie," Cat tells me. She knows how hard this is on me." I know this is hard but one time, my brother sold his pet hamster, which was his best friend."

" And he was okay?" I ask her, hoping this will help me decide on whether or not to keep Rex. Cat thinks for a second.

" No," she remembers. How is this supposed to make me feel better?

" But he's okay now?"I ask, concerned. I hope he is.

" No," she frowns and I can tell she just realized this won't help me feel better about Rex.

" Girl, you need to shut up and think about if what you say that will actually help before you say it." Rex tells her. Well I won't miss that.

Cat looks hurt.

" Rex!" I scream annoyed at him for insulting my girlfriend.

" What?" he looks up at me.

" Robbie!" Cat screams obviously upset at me. But Rex insulted her? Not me?

" Rex said it!" I tell her.

" Ughhhh!" Cat stomps out of the janitors closet.

" Wait Cat!" I call out. She turns around. I hope she doesn't break up with me.

" Don't say anything, " I whisper in Rex's ear.

" Cat," I almost start yelling." I'm sorry about that but Rex said it so you shouldn't be mad at me."

" Fine, I'm not mad at you," Cat tells me irritated," I'm mad at Rex. So can I be alone now?"

" Sure," I tell her. I turn around to have a serious talk with Rex.

Cats POV

Wait? Why is Robbie leaving? I meant with just him. I grab his arm tightly. Robbie turns around.

" Robbie," I explain." I meant be alone with just you."

" Oh," Robbie looks at Rex.

" I don't care, I need a nap," he falls a sleep on Robbie's arms. I help Robbie put Rex in Robbie's backpack.

" So anyway, what should I do about Rex?" Robbie asks me.

I know this is good for him. I mean, Rex is always mean to Robbie, but Robbie will be crushed if he sells him. I think he should sell him. I can make him feel better. It's Robbie's decision ,though, and I can't read his mind. He should do what helps him feel better.

" I think you should do what helps you feel better." I tell him kindly.

Robbie smiles at me. I hope my advice helped.

I see Tori walking over to us with Andre. They're talking to Beck and Jade. I'm still so in love with the fact they got back together! They are the perfect couple!

" Hi," I say cheerfully.

"Hey Cat," Tori says," hey Robbie."

" 'Sup, little red." Andre says. I hope that nickname doesn't make Robbie jealous, like Jade gets with Beck. Wow! Jade looks cute today. She texted me about trying to catch the flour bomber. I forgot about that.

" hey Rob," Andre greets Robbie.

Jade rolls her eyes and whispers something to Beck. He smiles.

-After Robbie sold Rex and got Goonter-

Cats POV

Poor Robbie. I feel really bad that he is upset. Tori and I drag him to a cab.

" How is Robbie so heavy?" Tori wonders, gasping for a breath.

" I don't know," I say, exhausted.

When we get inside the taxi, I wake Robbie up.

" Cat," Robbie looks at me groggily.

" Hi," I try to sound cheerful so he isn't so upset.

" Cat, I had the worst dream," Robbie tells me. I look scared for him. " I dreamt that I sold Rex and I got another puppet named Goonter and I - " He looks at Goonter and realizes it wasn't a dream.

" AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Robbie screams.

Tori looks at me, shocked.


	3. Chapter 3 the bad roommate

A Cabbie Story

Ch. 3 The Bad Roomate

Cat's POV

I run away from Jade before she kills me. I have to get away from her!

As I run across the halls of Hollywood Arts, I run into my Boyfriend (god I love saying that) Robbie and he grabs my hand and holds me still.

" Whoa- what's going on?" Robbie asks me as I begin to calm down.

" Jade-" I try to gasp for a breath. " I tweeted everyone not to look at the picture of her picking her nose. For some complete unknown reason, she's trying to kill me."

" Cat?" Robbie stares into my brown eyes seriously," What exactly did you tweet?"

I get out my pink pearphone and go to the .

" Do not go on the pear maps and look up Hollywood Arts. " I begin to read my message."If you do do not zoom in on Jade. P.S. She is not picking her nose. I made it super clear."

Robbie sighs exasperated.

Hey ,I learned a new vocabulary word! The last one I learned was elementary.

" Cat!" I hear a loud screech as a furious girl comes running toward me, Beck trying to hold her back.

Beck's POV

I try to hold Jade back from killing Cat.

Why oh why did Cat have to tweet that!? Didn't she know Jade will kill her for tweeting people about that picture?

" AAAAHHHHH!" The frightened red head screams and begins to us Robbie as a shield.

" Jade!" I yell as I pick up my girlfriend while she tries to strangle Cat.

" Stop!" Cat squeals frightened," I'm sorry!"

" Jade stop!" Robbie yells as he tries to defend Cat.

**i know this isn't my best chapter but I sorta got bored of writing tonight cause I'm tired but really wanted to post**


	4. Chapter 4 brain squeezers

**Before I give it to you, I have 2 things to tell u.**

**1) I have another cabbie story idea I'm writing**

**2) I was wondering if instead of ending it at the last victorious episode, I should take a twist and put Robbie in Sm&Cat and cont it there. Should I? Idk yet. Anyway here's the chapter.**

Cat's POV

I walk down the hallway listening to the holding music with my phone.

" Hey little redhead." Robbie greets cheerfully.

" hii, I can't talk now. I've been on hold for an hour." I tell him.

Robbie looks at me confused.

"Why don't you hang up if they don't answer?" Robbie wonders.

"Cause they have the best holding music ever!" I explain smiling.

"Oh," Robbie looks like he still doesn't get it. " anyway I'm gonna go to lunch. See u there."

" kk," I walk over to my locker. It's filled with butterfly pictures, princesses and unicorn stickers. Jade told me it makes her vomit. Ooh "The way" by Ariana Grande begins to play! Wow! This person is awesome!

And everybody tells me I look a lot like Ariana! I don't see it though.

I walk down to the asphalt cafe and sit down next to Robbie.

"He-" I put my hand on his mouth to get him to be quiet.

"shhhhh." I remind him. "I've been on hold for an hour." I explain to Tori, Jade, and Andre who are sitting with me and Robbie.

"Who are you on hold with?" Tori asks interested.

Who was I on hold with?

" I don't remember." I say honestly.

"Then why don't you hang up?" Andre wonders.

"Cause I love the holding music it's all my favorite songs." I explain. " I don't know who I'm holding for but he or she is awesome!"

I keep listening to music as Tori perks up about a game show she got picked to be on.

"Ooh," I hear Selena Gomez come and get it come on! I love Selena! " I love this song too! I wonder if the person I'm holding for is truly in love with me!"

"well you know what they say about true lov-" Can't Robbie let me listen?

"Shut up!" I say irritated. Robbie shuts up.

Tori goes on about picking teams for Brain Squeezers.

"I'm on hold," I remind her while she talks to Sinjin about picking teams.

I Continue listening to the holding music until I here Robbie ask to be on Tori's team.

" I wanna be on Tori's team!" I say.

I begin to argue with Robbie until Andre stops us And of course Tries to work his way into getting Tori to pick him-not literally though.

My mind turns back to my pearphone until I here my name.

"Cat," Andre looks at me. " how long are you gonna wait on hold."

"I don't mind waiting I swear I love every song their playing."

I hand my phone to Robbie who looks at it surprised.

"Your not even on the phone! your listening to music from your playlist!"

I look at my phone. Robbie's right! Everyone looks at me oddly!

I glance at Sinjin who's eating some cookies spilled on the floor.

"Man Sinjin," everyone keeps staring at me. " what a weirdo huh?" I give up go back inside the school.

~line break~

I stare at Tori's slap tweet.

Robbie's lucky, he gets to be on Tori's team! I wish I was.

I put my pear pad away and I look at my text messages.

Robbie has texted me about brain squeezers.

"I cant believe I'm going to on a game show Cat!" I read.

" I didn't get chosen" I remind him- on my phone of course!

" Oh yeah," Robbie texts me back. " sorry about that. I wish she chose you"

I smile at Robbie's text. I love him so much.

~Line Break Robbie's POV~

I walk into the studio with Cat, Tori, Andre, Beck, Trina, and Sinjin.

Wow! This place is rad cool!

"Hello," Tori greets a man sitting near the computer. " I'm with my team! We're ready to have our brain squeeze! Hehe" she laughs.

" Name," the guy asks boredly.

" I'm Tori Vega, team Captain reporting for game show duty." she tells him.

Haha! Duty! That's such a funny word! It sounds just like dootie!

"Duty!" I burst out laughing!

"What's wrong with you?" Andre asks me. I stop laughing ashamed.

"You already checked in." the man tells Tori.

"What?" Tori asks.

"said your names Tori Vega?" he asks.

"yeah." Tori clarifies.

"yeah you checked in twenty minutes ago."

What happened? I look at Cat who's probably thinking there is another Tori Vega picked for the game show as well.

Just then Jade comes out from behind a curtain smiling.

" oh good there's my team. Hey boys." what? She's not supposed to be on the show.

" That's Tori Vega." everything begans to sink in. Especially what Jade did to Tori.

"I'm Tori Vega." Tori says.

"I'm Tori vega." Jade lies.

"I'm Tori Vega!" Cat laughs.

Everyone stares at the pretty redhead confused as she burst out giggling her cute giggle.

"haha I'm not Tori Vega!" She points at Tori.

"Wha- no I'm Tori!" Tori points at Jade. " that's Jade." this quickly turns into a screaming match until I here a loud bang.

My attention is lost until I here a man from the show tell me, Beck, and Robbie go with Jade to be on the yellow team. Poor Tori.

As I wait for the producers to tell us to go on to our place, I see Cat walk up behind me With Tori, Trina, and Sinjin.

"hi!" Cat giggles. " I'm going to compete against you! I'm on the blue team."

So I have to compete against her?

"oh," I'm not sure how I feel about that. " well good luck."

"thanks." Cat smiles as she goes with her team and I go with mine.

**Not sure how I did on the ending, but hope u liked and again, I need ur opinion on whether I should edit Sam and Cat and put Robbie in it so I can continue the story. Also, if you have twitter, my account is katiesarahm If you want it. Thanks guys :)**


	5. Chapter 5 the slap fight

Cat's POV

"Don't be sad," I tell Tori so she won't feel bad about not having as much followers as her sister. Tori sighs.

"Why shouldn't I be?" she wonders.

Why shouldn't she be sad? I don't even know.

"I don't have a good answer." I reply as she looks at me a little annoyed.

I continue to listen until I here Jade and Beck decide to go find more followers.

One time my brother found a rattlesnake And chose to follow it around. It worked until it bit him. He's better now.

"And I am going for a walk in the sunshine." Robbie decides.

Does he just want more followers? I decide to follow Robbie to get more too.

"I'll come with you I love sunshine." I hold Robbie's hand and he smiles.

"wait," Andre asks. "are you guys just going to get more followers?"

"no," Robbie lies.

"yeah thats Right." I say truthfully, pulling Robbie out of the room.

~line break~

Robbie's POV

"Hey Cat," I greet.

"Robbie just said 'hey cat'," she types into her phone. What?

"Cat what are you doing?" I wonder holding her phone so she can't type.

" this is how I'm going to get more followers." she explains. " the more you tweet the more followers you get!"

"oh,. I'm doing a contest." I explain.

"Robbie just told me he's doing a contest." She types.

"Wha- don't type that!" I scold.

"So what's your contest about?" The redhead wonders.

"I take a pic of myself in a secret location." I explain. " them the first person who finds me wins a prize."

"What's the prize?" Cat asks me.

" my shoe." I hold up my foot to show her.

" oh." Cat realizes.

I look at my watch.

" Oooh," I kiss Cat on the cheek. " time to start my contest. See you later."

"Robbie just said 'see you later'", Cat types as I Walk off annoyed.

it's... CONTEST TIME!


	6. Chapter 6 star-spangled tori

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy plus I'm on vacation right now so I spent lots of time online. Anyway cabbie fans, I have another cabbie story I'm writing. Anyway STAR-SPANGLED TORI!**

Cat's POV

"You run fast," Jade tells me.

"Real fast," Robbie tells me.

Is that supposed to be a compliment?

"Well, thanks you guys!" I decide to take it as one. "Bye"

"Wait," jade stops me as Robbie gives me a 'why won't you tell me I'm your boyfriend' look. "What s going on with you?"

"Ooh, there about to introduce tori." Andre realizes.

Yay! A chance to escape!

"Oh dang gotta go watch tori. Everyone pay attention to tori no more questions for Cat!" I made it super clear.

~line break cause I don't feel like writing the rest of that part.~

Robbie's POV

"Cat I really don't feel comfortable leaving you here alone with mice in the ceiling." I tell her

"Robbie I'll be fine!" She reassures me.

"Are you sure?" I ask. "We could play cards or something."

Cat sighs.

"Fine." She agrees.

We play go fish( which Cat calls go flush) for a while.

"Robbie I'm bored. I don't wanna play anymore."

"Well I know another game we could play." I say an idea popping into my head.

"What?" The girl wonders.

I flip down an eyepatch.

"Arrr," I use my pirate voice as Cat screams 'NOOOO!'

I feel a little bad for scaring her.

"Robbie just go I'll be fine here." Cat pushes.

"No, your my girlfriend and I'm not going to leave you alone with giant mice in the ceiling." I tell her just as Jade comes into the attic.

"Cat, grab your stuff we're going for a ride." Jade tells her.

"To where?" She asks.

"To your Nona's."

"But I told you she moved to Italy." Cat reminds her.

" no," jade shakes her head. "I called your parents your Nona moved to Venice."

"Right," cat agrees. "That's in Italy I looked it up."

Jade sighs annoyed.

"Venice CALIFORNIA it's twelve miles from here." She explains.

"We'll that explains why I saw her at the mall last weekend." Cat remembers. "Do you think she'll let me move in with her in Venice of America?"

"I called your Nona and she would love to have you Come live with her." Jade says.

Yay! Finally she won't have to live in an attic.

"Really?" Jade nods." Well let's go than."

Jade rolls her eyes and follows her.

It's about time she's not in an attic anymore. Looks like she's gonna live somewhere else.

Finally.


End file.
